Lesbian Paradise
by Pasteru Inku
Summary: The mane six visit the Lesbians on their native island south of Equestria and have a thrilling time learning all about Lesbian culture. (Lyra and Bon Bon tag along too.)


**Lesbian Paradise**

_**by Pastel Ink**_

"This isn't anything like the brochure..." Rainbow Dash said as a gust of tropical Lesbian air pressed against her face. She began stretching and cracking her neck. "That cart ride was about as luxurious as a night in Canterlot prison..." she complained to her friends, who were stepping off the pegasus-drawn cart and onto the warm Lesbian beach.

"Well you didn't have to snuggle against Fluttershy the entire time," Twilight Sparkle pointed out. Dash blushed. Pinkie giggled at her friend's embarrassment as she struggled to hop up and down in the sand.

"This trip had better be worth it..." said Dash.

* * *

Lesbia! Approximately one hundred and fifty kilometers south of Equestria. This tropical paradise is the hub of vacationing creatures from all across the globe! Ponies, griffons, and zebras alike, all come here to unwind and relax in total tranquility and luxury.

_What were you thinking this story was about?_

The whole group has finally arrived after a six hour long cart ride of complete and total discomfort. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were rewarded by Princess Celestia for their continuous efforts on learning the magic of friendship with an all-expenses-paid, one day and one night stay at one of Lesbia's most expensive resorts! (They would have stayed longer but tax fraud issues have limited Celestia's budget. (Also, the last pony she sent there took from the minibar.)) Far from the boondocks of Lesbia's natural inhabitants, the Lesbians, Dykanako Resort promises its guests the finest cuisine, entertainment, and luxury that money can buy! Lyra and Bon Bon decided to join their friends for the trip as well. (Even though they had to pay for their own airline tickets.)

After a short carriage ride from the beach, the group is dropped off at the resort's living quarters. The carriage speeds off, the mane six show their reservation cards and are allowed through the front door into the lobby. Lyra and Bon Bon attempt to follow but are halted by two big, burly Lesbians standing guard.

"Um...we're with them..." Lyra timidly said as she kept her body as close to the ground as ponyly possible. One of the beefed up Lesbians raised an eyebrow at her.

"No reservation, no room," the guard explained. Bon Bon peered around the burly and muscular Lesbians and beckoned Twilight for some help. She takes notice and steps up to the guards.

"Excuse me, but we'd be perfectly fine letting these two stay with us," she said. The guards looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Sorry ma'am, but we got strict orders not to let any creature through unless they got a reservation card."

"You mean we payed for a round trip for nothing?!" Bon Bon screamed.

"I'm sorry miss. We Lesbians usually ain't so anal, but you can never be too careful. There are a lot of riff-raff not too far from here," the guard explained. Lyra saddened. However, Bon Bon continued to grow more and more frustrated.

"I'm so sorry girls. We can still..." Twilight was interrupted.

"Twilight! Come look at this view!" Rarity exclaimed from the reserved room not too far off.

"Excuse me." Twilight dashed off to her room with the rest of her friends. The mares stood still with their mouths agape, thinking of what they should do next.

"What happened to those other two that were followin' us around?" asked Applejack.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Don't worry about them," Twilight said as she gaped in awe at the oceanside view from the window. "I've never seen anything so gorgeous."

"I noticed that there are only three beds," Rarity pointed out. The group looked around the room and confirmed it.

"Yeah? So?" asked Dash.

"Ooh! I read about this! It's a traditional Lesbian custom to sleep in pairs. Oh it's so authentic!" Twilight clapped in joy. Everypony else raised an eyebrow, especially Rarity, who was about to explode is disgust.

"This is outrageous! I cannot sleep unless I have a full sized bed to myself. Celestia assured me that I would be getting my own room," she whined.

"She promised you no such thing," accused Applejack. Rarity pouted.

"Rarity, it's part of the experience! Look, I'll bunk with Applejack, Pinkie can bunk with Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash can bunk with you. It's an authentic Lesbian experience that you aren't going to get anywhere else!" Twilight explained.

"Aw no way I'm sleeping with her!" Dash complained.

"Come on Dash, we all know that you've been wanting to sleep with us for a while now," Pinkie said as she grinned cheerfully.

"What do you mea..." Dash was interrupted by Pinkie loudly rummaging through her things and unleashing a bombardment of water toys and beach accessories into the room. Such a copious amount of things fell out that it lost all geometric sensibility.

"What were you saying, Dashy?" Pinkie asked as many water floaties and volleyballs inflated around her.

"Ugh. Never mind. I'll bunk with Rarity," said Dash. Rarity sighed.

"Oh whatever. I won't let something like this ruin our vacation," she said.

"That's the spirit!" Twilight exclaimed.

The group hastily unpacked and readied themselves for a day beachside fun! Twilight got out her checklist of what she wanted to do. Pinkie Pie gathered up as many of her things as she could carry. Applejack put on her biggest ten gallon hat to shade herself from the overbearing Lesbian heat. Rarity put on her nicest looking swimsuit while Dash lathered a bit of sunscreen on and pulled up her sunglasses. Fluttershy quietly slipped on three separate pairs of water wings and followed her friends outside. They were all giddy with anticipation.

After a short walk, the expanse of the beach opened up to them. It seemed to stretch on in both directions forever. Each bit of it just as lovely as the last. The group set up their umbrellas and towels and began their day of beachside fun. Applejack and Rarity settled under the shade for the duration of the day. Pinkie, Dash, and Fluttershy spent most of the day playing in the water. Twilight tried to organize volleyball games, water races, and other beachtime activities but the others are too engrossed in what they're doing to listen to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lyra and Bon Bon were stressing themselves over their current predicament. They don't have a place to sleep and the jungle just past the beach was reeking of unwelcoming noises and smells.

"We could just head back home," Lyra suggested.

"The cart carrying service only arrives and departs once a day. You know? Exactly how long we planned to stay in the first place?" Bon Bon snidely pointed out.

"I'm just making suggestions. No need to get all tense with me," said Lyra. Bon Bon sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lyra. We've been dealt a bad hand here. Let's just see what we can do about finding a place to sleep." The two of them smiled at one another. They made their way off of the resort parking lot and carefully made the first steps into the palm tree riddled jungle.

"We should set up a shelter as soon as possible," said Bon Bon.

"Does that mean that we'll have to get some wood?" asked Lyra.

"What?"

"You know, like, from the trees? What else would we make a shelter out of?"

"Well unless you brought an axe with you , I don't think that's very plausible."

"There you go again! I'm just trying to figure this out. Just like you. Why are you getting so uppity?"

"Oh I'm the one getting uppity? All I said was that it wasn't very plausible. Do you even know what that word means? Or were you ditching the day we went over basic vocabulary in school?" Bon Bon hissed. Lyra grew very wide eyed. The silence as they stared angrily at one another was broken by both their stomachs rumbling.

"Let's find something to eat first," they both said in unison. The duo spent the next few hours scouring the jungle for things to eat but to no good end.

"I'm tired!" Bon Bon whined.

"You don't think I am too?" Lyra responded. "You don't think my hooves hurt like the dickens?"

"Of course I know that! It's just..." Bon Bon's eyes lit up, her mouth was left agape and silent.

"It's just...what?" Lyra asked. She waved her hoof in front of her friend's face. "Yoo hoo? Anypony home?"

"B-be...behind...y-you..." Bon Bon stuttered.

"Huh?" Lyra turned around and was met with the sight of a native Lesbian. "Ah!" Lyra jumped. The Lesbian curiously studied the two ponies.

"Ga ha beh?" it asked. The two ponies could do nothing but stare. Suddenly, a few other Lesbians hopped out of the jungle and walked up to study them as well.

"We should have stayed closer to the hotel..." said Lyra.

"Ho-tel?" one of the Lesbians asked.

"Yes, we were supposed to be staying there but somepony forgot to book a reservation," Bon Bon sneered.

"Oh so now it's my fault? We planned this trip together. It's just as much yours as it is mine!" Lyra screamed in spite.

"I didn't even want to come in the first place! You said it would be fun!" Bon Bon screamed back. The group of Lesbians tilted their heads at the two bickering ponies.

"Ni gal shi!" One of them stepped in between the two and waved her arms around.

"This is the last thing we need right now," Bon Bon sighed. The Lesbian reached into her tattered rags and pulled out a handful of berries and offered them to Bon Bon.

"What? For me?" she asked. The Lesbian nodded. Bon Bon took a mouthful from her hand. It then offered some more to Lyra. She looked around for a moment, hesitating but soon took a bite as well.

"Ba neh ga hah! Oi kam la!" The Lesbian started walking into the jungle and beckoned for the ponies to follow. Lya was hesitant but Bon Bon nudged her forward. They made their way out into the even denser jungle.

* * *

"Rainbow Dash! Pass the ball already!" Pinkie yelled upwards at Dash, who was holding and staring at a rainbow beach ball above her and Fluttershy. "Fluttershy! Fly up there and get it from her! I think it reminds her of her parents."

Rarity and Applejack were still lounging around while the tide slowly drew closer and closer towards them.

"Um, girls? You might want to move back a little from the shore if you don't want to get wet," Twilight warned.

"Yes, yes, Twilight, we'll play your silly volleyball game later. Now can't you see I'm trying to unwind here?" Rarity brushed her away and continued lounging. Applejack was asleep at this point.

"Um...Rainbow Dash, why are you staring at that ball so much?" asked Fluttershy. Dash broke out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh sorry. It's just that it kind of reminds me of my parents."

"Told ya!" Pinkie yelled from the water below.

"Here." Dash handed the ball to Fluttershy. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's something I've always wanted to try. Dash zipped straight into the air and out towards the deeper ocean.

"What are you doing, Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie yelled from afar.

"I'm gonna see how big of a wave I can make," Dash responded. She continued to fly upwards until she was well above the clouds. "Here we go," she said to herself. She made a nose dive and pierced the water like a bullet. The water gushed inwards and rocketed out shortly afterwards. A massive tidal wave followed and headed for shore. It swept Pinkie up along the way.

"Girls! Move! There's a wave coming!" Twilight screamed at the loungers.

"Hmm," said Applejack, dismissing Twilight.

"Ugh! Fine, but I'm out of here!" she said. Though it was too late. The wave crashed along the beach and swept everypony further inland. After the wave had resided, Fluttershy flew over and found her friends all piled on top of one another. She helped them up as they squeezed water out of their manes.

"Oh my gosh, guys! Did you see that? I must have broken some records with that dive!" Rainbow gloated as she flew over. Rarity stared at her with a stern expression and a soiled mane. "Yeah, sorry about that..."

"That sure was amazing Rainbow Dash! Although it was a little weird..." said Pinkie.

"Why was it weird?" asked Dash.

"Because usually we're the ones who make you wet!" Pinkie giggled. Everypony was confused.

"Pinkie, what do you mean by that?" asked Twilight.

"Mean by what?" Pinkie asked back. The group sighed.

"We can never get a straight answer from you, can we Pinkie?" Twilight threw her hoof around Pinkie's head.

"What, me? I thought Dash was the one you couldn't get straight answers from," responded Pinkie. The group stood there puzzled once again.

"She's just being Pinkie Pie. Now Twilight, what was that about a volleyball game?" asked Applejack. Twilight grinned with excitement.

* * *

Where do you think she's taking us?" Lyra asked Bon Bon.

"I don't know, but she seems pretty friendly. I think we should trust her."

"I don't know about this..." Lyra kept her head down as they braved through the thick jungle. The trees soon opened up to a small village seemingly hidden in the middle of nowhere.

"Wala hana!" The Lesbian shouted as she showcased its village in front of the mares.

"See, Lyra? They're welcoming us!" Bon Bon smiled and continued into the village. Lyra hesitated still. The Lesbian guide pointed them towards a hut in the center of town. Lesbians began to emerge from every home in sight to see these strange visitors. An older looking Lesbian with very short hair limped out of her hut and squinted her frail looking eyes at the mares.

"Ma salga?" she asked the one who guided them there.

"Mera lo ki, ben sa alin to," he responded.

"Ah, I see," the elder Lesbian now spoke in pony language. "So Mirin here found you in the jungle?" she asked.

"Erm...yes. He did. We're..." Bon Bon started.

"You already answered my question," the elder interrupted. Bon Bon lowered her head. Lyra was still nervously looking all around. A massive crowd of Lesbians had gathered around them and were curiously watching their every move. "I don't need to ask to know that you are stranded here," said the elder.

"Yes, but only until tomorrow," said Bon Bon. The elder giggled to herself.

"By what Marin tells me, you two weren't having too much luck out there in jungle. Could you not even last one measly day?" she asked. Bon Bon's face turned red.

"Well Lyra was supposed to be helping but..." she started.

"Oh here we go again!" Lyra broke free from her paranoid stance almost instantly in order to respond to Bon Bon. "Why can't you get it through your thick skull that we're both at fault here? I mean really, are you even capable of admitting to yourself that this might possibly be somewhat of a smidgen your fault also?" Lyra ranted.

"Lyra! You've never talked to me like that before! What's gotten into you?" asked Bon Bon. Lyra sighed.

"This whole situation's got me on edge. I'd appreciate it if you'd hold off on the criticism until we're out of here," Lyra said in a very aggressive tone.

"Well I..." Bon Bon started.

"Enough!" The elder screamed in a booming voice that seemed to shake the earth. Lyra and Bon Bon cowered on the ground and covered their heads. A gap of silence followed. "You two need a lesson in what it means to be a Lesbian if you're going to live here!" the elder yelled in a slightly less booming voice.

"But we're only going to be here for a da..." Lyra started.

"No excuses! Even if you will be leaving tomorrow, you are going to learn our ways and learn to love one another. This is the most important thing about being a Lesbian," the elder settled down and the air became much less tense. Lyra and Bon Bon stood back up and looked at one another.

"Hmph," Bon Bon sneered at Lyra, who snarled back.

"We're not letting you leave until you learn to love each other, does that incentivize you?" asked the elder. Lyra and Bon Bon instantly looked up and at each other. They both sighed and nodded their heads in agreement. "Good, good! Now then, let's get started. Follow me." the elder led the two off into another part of the jungle.

* * *

"Rainbow Dash! You're gonna miss the fire dance! Come on!" Twilight called out from the circle of friends, all huddled around a roaring fire under a wooden roof. The sunny, playful day had just ended, but the party had only just begun. Pinkie Pie was still twitching in excitement, so the party was physically unable to stop. The ponies' Lesbian hosts had prepared night of celebration and feasting for their guests.

"Come! Everypony! Gather round!" The Lesbian in charge of the ceremonies stood atop an elevated pedestal and spoke very loudly so everypony could hear her. Rainbow Dash was the last one to settle around the fire.

"Did I miss anything?" Dash asked.

"You're right on time!" Pinkie grinned. Aside from the six friends, there were four other vacationing ponies sitting across the fire with them.

"Hello, and welcome, everypony, to the evening ceremonies here at beautiful Dykanako resort! I am Bu'utch and I will be your host this evening," she greeted. Everypony applauded. "Thank you. Thank you. Now, if we can get started?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Pinkie raised her hoof and waved it around.

"Erm...I see we have a question. What is it?"

"Where's the food?" Pinkie asked. Everyone giggled for a few moments.

"Ha ha, yes, yes. The food will be brought in shortly," Bu'utch explained.

"What do you have planned for us?" Twilight asked.

"My my, you ponies are all so very curious. I don't want to ruin any surprises, though. So I won't be answering any more questions, alright?" she said. Everypony nodded. "Right then, let's get started!" Bu'utch pulled tore down some curtains revealing a stage.

"Ooh!" The crowd gawked at it. The performers came out and started doing some sort of fire dance. It ended too quickly though, and everypony was now starving.

"Now as soon as the food from the resort gets here, we can begin our feast!" Bu'utch announced. Everypony grinned with excitement and started chatting to pass the time.

"I hope it gets here soon. I'm so hungry I could eat a..." Pinkie started.

"A...what?" asked Fluttershy.

"Uh...nevermind." Pinkie slipped out of her seat in embarrassment.

"Ah hope yer not expectin' this food ta be some sorta fine cuisine, now, Rarity," Applejack chuckled.

"Well I'm not going to eat just anypony...I mean anything. Goodness, how did that come out?" Rarity stuttered.

"Well I'd never eat anypony like you, Rarity. Yer probably way too tender," Applejack chuckled. Pinkie popped her head in between the two.

"Aw, Applejack. This is Lesbia! It's okay to admit that you'd like to eat Rarity. I'm sure she'd love to eat you too!" Pinkie grinned.

"...Beg yer pardon?" asked Applejack.

"Everypony! I'm so sorry to say that something has happened to the food we had prepared for you tonight!" Bu'utch announced.

"Awww!" The crowd simultaneously let out a collective expression of frustration.

"I know, I know! I'm so sorry about this. We still have one other activity planned before you leave tomorrow. I think you'll enjoy it," she said. The crowd became optimistic again as they mumbled various sounds of approval. "Good, good! If you'll all just turn your attention back to the stage." A bed was rolled from behind the curtain and onto the center of the stage.

"Uhh..." Dash stared at the bed with great confusion. "What the heck is this?"

"Ooh! I've read about this! It's a traditional Lesbian indoctrination ceremony!"

"Heh?" Dash mumbled.

"Settle down, everypony! Who is ready to become an official member of the Lesbian family?" asked Bu'utch.

"Ooh! She is! Rainbow Dash is!" Pinkie jumped up and down and waved Dash's hoof into air for her.

"Pinkie!" Dash angrily turned to her. Before she could do anything else, a couple of Lesbians swept her out of the crowd and carried her up to the stage and onto the bed. "You guys really got a thing for beds, don't you?" Dash asked.

"Hm hm," Bu'utch chuckled. "Are you ready?"

"I gue...wait...I mean...no! I'm not ready. This is stupid. Let Twilight do it, she'd appreciate it more than me." Dash tried to fly off the stage but was held down by the Lesbians.

"You have already been chosen! By our customs it is already too late for you to not accept this honor!" Bu'utch exclaimed.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash! Woo hoo!" Pinkie screamed. The rest of her friends giggled. Bu'utch began sprinkling Dash with glitter and dancing around her.

"Hold on, I don't want to be a lesbian!" Dash screamed. She was still being held down while the Lesbians jabbed some scissors into the side of the bed and continued dancing and chanting. "No! Stop! I don't even like mares!" Dash screamed. Her face turned bright red. The ceremony came to an abrupt halt and the sound of a record stopping was heard.

"Sorry..." Pinkie pushed the record player away.

"You...you don't like us?" Fluttershy asked. She had tears around the basin of her eyes. They were just about to pour out.

"What?! No! No! Of course I do! I just meant...I mean..." Dash was at a loss for words.

"Miss Dash, if you really don't want to do this then I suppose we could make an exception and perform the ceremony on Miss Twilight instead," said Bu'utch.

"I uh...I think that'd be good..." Dash climbed off the bed, shook the glitter off herself and nestled back next to her friends.

"Oh does mean I get to become an official Lesbian?!" Twilight jumped up and down.

"Yes, yes. Now get up here, I'm already working overtime," Bu'utch pulled the scissors out the bed and wiped the glitter clean off. Twilight hopped from the crowd and into the bed with one fell leap. She bounced on the bed while Bu'utch sprinkled her with glitter and apathetically danced around her.

"I just want to make sure you know that I still like you," Dash whispered to Fluttershy. She blushed.

"Shamala bing bong. Paka paka doo. There, you're officially a Lesbian." Bu'utch apathetically blew into a noisemaker and cheered. Twilight's friends, as well as the other guests cheered along with her.

"Oh my gosh! This is so authentic!" Twilight giddied as she stepped off the stage and went back to her friends.

"Well that about wraps it up. Your cart will be here tomorrow, so make sure you have your things packed by 8AM," Bu'utch dismissed them. Everypony stumbled back to resort, hungry and unsatisfied. All except Twilight, who didn't wipe the grin from her face until the moment she went to sleep.

* * *

"It's already getting dark, what are we doing here?" Lyra asked.

"There is a pond not too far ahead, that is where we will begin," the elder explained.

"We've been walking around all day, my hooves hurt!" Bon Bon whined. The elder swiftly turned around and stared angrily at her. "But you know, I'll be fine. Hehe..." Bon Bon lowered her head.

"Here we are, the bonding pond!" said the elder.

"Did you name it that just because it rhymed?" asked Lyra.

"What? No! Of course no...well, yes. But in our tongue, we call it the makali rishineh fa jol."

"What does that mean?" Bon Bon asked.

"'Pond of many juices'," said the elder.

"Juices? Like, apple juice?" Bon Bon asked for clarification.

"Not exactly..." the elder hesitated. "But that is not important! What is important is the pond's ability to bring us closer together. Go on, drink! Only then will you begin to know what it means to be a Lesbian!" The two mares sniffed the small pool of liquid and cringed.

"Do we really have to?" Bon Bon asked with a whiny infliction. The elder just stared angrily once again. Bon Bon got the point. She and Lyra stuck their noses into the strange smelling liquid and took a heaping gulp. They swallowed instantly so as not to get the taste to linger for too long. Bon Bon was gagging and about to return it to the pond while Lyra was swishing her tongue around trying to grow accustomed to the taste.

"Hey, this is actually pretty good once you get used to it!" Lyra smiled.

"Good! Now, you must look into each other's eyes and think about your lives together thus far," said the elder. Lyra and Bon Bon both sat down in front of each other and each focused in on the other's faces. They both looked so closely that they could see the miniscule imperfections surrounding their pupils. The elder Lesbian was also watching very closely.

"Lyra..."

"Yes, Bon Bon?"

"You look really weird without your make up," said Bon Bon. The elder's face turned flat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lyra became very defensive.

"I don't know, you just seem less..."

"Less what?"

"Nevermind," said Bon Bon.

"Well it's not like there's a beauty parlor down the road!" Lyra screamed.

"Oh for Ellen's sake!" The elder interrupted. "You two are hopeless!" the elder sighed and things turned silent. Darkness was started to settle among the humid jungle and the sound of rumbling stomachs came from the two disgruntled mares.

"Ugh, those berries were all we've had to eat since the cart took off..." Bon Bon moaned. The elder Lesbian suddenly perked up and gasped very loudly.

"I've got it!" she pounced the two mares and violently nudged them to follow her. After a brisk run through the canopies, the three of them arrived on the outskirts of the resort.

"What are we doing back here? We can't get in, there's an electric, barbed fence in our way," said Lyra.

"This is the last thing I'm going to try for you two and I'm certain it will work," said the elder.

"Huh?" the two mares asked in unison.

"Look!" the elder pointed at a cart filled to the brim with all sorts of fruit pies being taken down from the resort to the beach. The mares licked their (own) lips at the scent. Their stomachs rumbled once again.

"How are we going to get past this fence, though?" asked Bon Bon.

"Simple. Us Lesbians always know where to find a hole." The elder Lesbian walked a few feet down the fence and pushed some bushes away to reveal a small area in which the fence was cut open.

"How did you know that was there?" Lyra asked the elder.

"You think this is the first time we've robbed the resort?" she responded. "Now go. If you succeed, I will let you go home tomorrow." Lyra and Bon Bon both took a breath and carefully slipped themselves under the fence. They hid among some more bushes once they were inside. The cart of pies was rolled down the hill from the resort to the beach by two burly Lesbians, the very same ones guarding the entrance to the resort from earlier.

"So then I tell her, 'Buddy, you really gotta stop diving so deep out there. There's some dangerous things in the water. Even if you scream, it'll be too muffled for us to even know somethin's wrong. You know? Your screams will be muffled if you're diving out too far. I don't think she got it," one of them said.

"Hehe, yeah," said the other. Lyra and Bon Bon ignored the conversation and waited perfectly still for the cart to pass by.

"We haven't really thought this through, have we?" Lyra asked Bon Bon.

"Well I was hoping you'd have a plan," said Bon Bon.

"Dang it, Bon Bon! We let our stomachs do the thinking again!" Lyra whispered loudly.

"Try thinking from a little lower!" the elder Lesbian whispered back from behind the fence.

"Huh?" Lyra asked. She shrugged it off. The Lesbians were about to pass them. Without thinking, Lyra jumped out of the bushes and confronted them. "Stop!" she yelled. Bon Bon was shocked at her bravery.

"Eh? Aren't you that pony from earlier? The one who didn't have a reservation?" asked one of the Lesbians. Lyra gulped. "What the heck are you doing down here? Did you get yourself a reservation?"

"Um, well. No," said Lyra. Bon Bon put her hoof to her face. She soon stepped out of the bushes to support her friend.

"You were never a good liar, Lyra. Which is strange considering how good you are at the lyre," she said. Lyra giggled.

"Uh, ponies. We aren't on guard duty anymore so we don't really care if you gotta reservation or not. We aren't gettin' paid to kick ponies out right now," said one of the Lesbians.

"Oh. Well then that saves us the trouble of dealing with you while we take your pies," Lyra boldly said. One of the Lesbians suddenly became horrifically enraged.

"Nobody touches my buddies pie but me!" she screamed and charged towards the two mares. Lyra stood staring at the hulking mass running towards her like a deer staring at headlights. Bon Bon reacted quickly and dived towards her friend, pushing her and herself out of the way of danger. The Lesbian went stumbling down the hill. Once they hit the bottom, they stopped moving. Bon Bon turned towards the remaining guard and stared. The Lesbian took her hands off the cart and ran down the hill after the other.

"Thanks Bon Bon. She could have killed me if it weren't for you." Lyra smiled, her face turned completely red and she warmly embraced her friend. They pushed the cart through the small opening in the fence and then slid themselves back through.

"Good! You did it! I am very impressed." The elder snatched a pie off the rack and violently dug her face into it.

"Your test worked. I think we finally understand what it truly means to be a Lesbian," Lyra said as she stared into Bon Bon's eyes.

"Huh? Oh, the learning thing? No, I gave up on you back at the pond. I just wanted someone else besides one of our own to risk their lives for some food for a change." The elder continued to bury her face into the pie tin.

"You mean that we..." Bon Bon started. Suddenly, the both of them burst into a faint chuckle. Lyra picked up an apple pie and Bon Bon picked up a cherry pie.

"Wait a second, I'd rather have the cherry pie," said Lyra.

"And I'd like the apple pie," said Bon Bon. The two of them swapped and ate each other's pies.

"We can spend the night back at your village, right?" Lyra asked the elder.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure. It's the least we can do," she responded.

* * *

"'Csuse me, miss Butch," Applejack started.

"It's Bu'utch," their host corrected.

"Right, sorry. Don'tcha owe us a feast 'r somethin'?" asked Applejack. Bu'utch's eyes widened.

"One of our best employees was injured last night trying to deliver that food. I would appreciate it if you would be considerate of that," Bu'utch responded.

"Hmm. Fine."

The ponies had already stretched and packed their things. The cart back to Equestria was just about to land and everypony was ready to go. Lyra and Bon Bon emerged from the side of the resort and soon joined their friends.

"There you two are! Where have you been?" asked Twilight.

"We've been...bonding," said Bon Bon.

"Well I've been Bon Bonding," said Lyra. Bon Bon's face turned red as she chuckled. Twilight raised an eyebrow. Everypony stepped onto the cart and got themselves comfortable.

"Goodbye, ponies! We hope to see you again soon!" Bu'utch waved from below as the cart was taking off. Dash nestled herself besides Fluttershy, closed her eyes and smiled.

"See, Twilight? Dash didn't even need a ceremony!" Pinkie grinned at her friend. Twilight rolled her eyes and disregarded Pinkie's nonsensical comment.

**The End**


End file.
